EVA
The Electronic Video Agent, or popularly known as EVA, is the iconic announcer in the Command & Conquer series, including mods such as Mental Omega. Overview EVA responses range from performing common tasks (e.g. constructing structures) to urgent warnings (e.g. low power) that a player should pay attention to. Malver, the Scorpion Cell hero, is unique because whenever he kills a unit, the EVA will not respond with "Unit lost", allowing him to perform sneak attacks that are deadly to unaware players. All EVA announcers (except the Foehn Revolt's) are from the original game, with the voices of Lieutenant Eva, Lieutenant Zofia, and an unknown voice actor for the Allied, Soviet and Epsilon factions, respectively. The Foehn Revolt's EVA is known as VOLKNET, who is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. In Mental Omega, several voice lines were removed or replaced due to inclusions of features not found in the original game (such as new superweapons and new tech buildings). The volume of EVA responses can be modified through the Voice Volume (0 lowest, 10 highest) in the Options menu found in either the Mental Omega client or in-game (press Escape key by default). Responses Battlefield Control System * Establishing battlefield control, standby. (campaign only, when mission begins) * Battle control online. ''(campaign only, when control is given to the player) * ''Battle control offline. ''(campaign only, when control is taken from the player) * ''Battle control terminated. (when exiting the game through Quit Game option) Outcomes * Mission accomplished. (campaign only, when mission is completed) * You are victorious. '' * ''You have lost. ''(played in both campaign and skirmish, as the "''Mission Failed" voiceline for Yuri's EVA is not accurate to the rest). * Player defeated. ''(plays when all units and buildings owned by a player are destroyed; also plays when a player has completely lost connection in multiplayer or if they quit the game intentionally) Campaign-related * ''New mission objective received. * Objective complete. * Critical unit lost. ''(often followed by the statement Mission Failed) * ''Critical structure lost. ''(often followed by the statement Mission Failed) * ''Reinforcements have arrived. * New terrain discovered. ''(plays when the mission map is expanded to reveal new objectives) Timer These responses are used in the campaign, when a certain event begins a countdown. Examples include countdown before a Psychic Beacon or Psychic Amplifier activates, or countdown before a large invasion of enemy forces arrive. * ''Timer started. * 20 minutes remaining. * 10 minutes remaining. * 5 minutes remaining. * 4 minutes remaining. * 3 minutes remaining. * 2 minutes remaining. * 1 minute remaining. * Timer stopped. Command-related * Beacon detected. '' * ''Beacon placed. ''(default key B) * ''Repairing. (clicking on a building with a Repair tool; also plays when a Naval Shipyard is repairing a ship) * Structure sold. Multiplayer-related * Alliance formed. * Alliance broken. * Alliance requested. * Requesting alliance. * Enemy alliance formed. Base-related * On hold. ''(right clicking a structure icon while it is building; also plays for units) * ''Building. ''(also plays for producing mechanical units) * ''Canceled. ''(also plays for units) * ''Unable to comply, building in progress. * Construction complete. * New construction options. * Insufficient funds. * Low power. * Our base is under attack. ''(does not matter if an ally or an enemy attacks your building) * ''Primary building selected. ''(double-clicking a production structure) * ''Cannot deploy here. ''(also plays when ordering a unit that has the ability to deploy but is unable to do so) * ''Training. (producing infantry) * Building captured. (plays either when an enemy building or your own building is captured) * Defense upgraded. ''(actually a modified sound file, plays when a defense receives a veterancy level) * ''Building online. ''(campaign only) (e.g. when Yunru reaches the first objective in Tainted Empire) Infiltration Friendly * ''Building infiltrated, new technology acquired. (infiltrating a Barracks, War Factory, ConYard or T3 lab) * Building infiltrated, power sabotaged. ''(infiltrating a power plant) * ''Building infiltrated, radar sabotaged. ''(infiltrating a radar structure) * ''Building infiltrated, cash stolen. ''(infiltrating an ore refinery) * ''Building infiltrated. ''(infiltrating an eco-booster or superweapon) Enemy * ''Building infiltrated. ''(enemy infiltrated an eco-booster or superweapon) * ''Technology stolen. ''(enemy infiltrated a Barracks, War Factory, ConYard or T3 lab) * ''Power sabotaged. ''(enemy infiltrated a power plant) * ''Radar sabotaged. ''(enemy infiltrated a radar structure) * ''Cash stolen. ''(enemy infiltrated an ore refinery) Unit-related * ''Unit ready. * Unit lost. '' * ''Unit promoted. * Unit repaired. ''(plays when a Naval Shipyard has completed ship repairs) * ''Ore miner under attack. ''(does not matter if an ally or an enemy attacks your ore miner) Collecting a crate * ''Unit firepower upgraded. * Unit armor upgraded. * Unit speed upgraded. Support powers * Select target. * Reinforcements ready. (reinforcement support powers such as Bloodhounds) * Paratroopers ready. ''(Paradrop and United States Airborne support power) Foehn-exclusive Note: While voiced by Foehn EVA specifically, these voice lines are used when playing as any other faction. * ''Harbinger ready. * Nanofiber Sync complete. Other The following voice lines are not spoken by Foehn EVA specifically, but announce in a similar fashion as EVA responses. * Standby for Knightfall. ''(when Knightfall support power is ready) * ''Let us send them...a message. (when Boid Blitz support power is ready, spoken by Boidmachine) Neutral * Bridge repaired. ''(Engineer successfully entered a Bridge Repair Hut) * ''Tech building captured. * Tech building lost. * Tech defense captured. * Tech defense lost. ''(actually a modified sound file, plays when an enemy engineer captures your tech defense) * ''Structure garrisoned. * Structure abandoned. '' Invasion of numerous enemy units * ''Warning: enemy infantry battalion detected. ''(e.g. Hero clones attack in Heroslayer Challenge) * ''Warning: enemy armor battalion detected. * Warning: enemy fleet detected. * Warning: enemy air armada detected. ''(e.g. Golden Armada in Ascension Challenge) Unused in Mental Omega The following voice lines are played in the original game but omitted from ''Mental Omega for the reasons mentioned below. * All superweapon-related voice lines (warnings and ready), such as "Warning: Nuclear Silo detected!" and "Lightning Storm ready". This is likely because of the addition of Foehn superweapons and the Epsilon Rage Inductor that replaces the Genetic Mutator. ** The superweapon warnings when deployed are replaced by an audible warning. A distinct audible warning (same one used for all support powers) is played when the superweapon is ready. * Specific support power-related voice lines, including "Force Shield ready" and "Spy Plane ready". **Replaced by an audible warning that plays for all support powers. * All specific tech building-related voice lines, such as "Tech Hospital captured, all infantry units will now auto-heal". This is likely because of the addition of new tech structures (such as Tech Academy). **Replaced by the generic quote, "Tech building captured", which is used similarly in vanilla RA2. * The quote, "Incoming transmission". This is because there are no live-action cutscenes in Mental Omega. * The quote, "Our ally is under attack!". * Robot Tank related quotes ("Robot Tanks offline" and "Robot Tanks back online"). This is because the Robot Tank no longer needs a specific structure to be operational. * The quote, "Weather Control Device temporarily unavailable". This is because of other battlefield effects (Domination and Great Tempest) that share this attribute of two of the same effects being unable to be activated at the same time. * The quote, "''New rally point established". ''For unknown reasons, this quote was replaced by a specific sound. External links * EVA in the Command & Conquer Wiki * Allied EVA quotes. * Soviet EVA quotes. * Epsilon EVA quotes. * Foehn EVA quotes. Category:Gameplay